


Deep Breaths

by TrippieWhite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi is a nurse, Tendou is a doc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippieWhite/pseuds/TrippieWhite
Summary: Semi manages to get a job as a nurse at one of the best hospitals in Japan. But there's a certain red haired doctor there who won't stop giving him nicknames or calling Semi cute, making it a whole lot harder to concentrate than it should.





	1. Raz

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3AM here and i have no memory of writing a half of it, cheers

*Deep breaths* Semi reminded himself as he entered the hospital. He was supposed to have a job-interview at the said building today so he had dressed accordingly.

  
He glanced around at the registration hall, waiting for his turn. It looked like any other hospital would look like; white, and filled with impatient people, only that this was one of the best hospitals on this continent.

  
When the lady in front of him finished, Semi took a step forward and was met with a rather odd-looking secretary. He had a wierd hair-cut (even to Semi’s taste), his bangs cut sideways and the rest of his hair looking kind-of half assed. Semi blinked as he saw annoyance cross over the other’s face, and finally said, „Semi Eita, here to see Washijo Tanji.“

  
The secretary clicked his tongue, checked something up on his computer, and voiced, „6th floor, cabinet 341, the 4th door on the right.“

  
Semi nodded and moved, now striding towards the elevator. A fiew nurses came to stand with him, chatting something about „the first floor,“ and „a mess.“

  
Stepping in the elevator he thought,*If the interview goes well today, then these might be my colleagues one day*but the idea didn’t seem that thrilling, as the women went on about some guessing and monsters, not making a whole lot of sense in the end.

  
Getting off at the sixth floor, he looked around at the busy hallway. *341, on the right* he reminded himself and walked by the mostly female workgroup.

  
Semi gave a nock and soon there was an old man with a kite in the doorway. „Semi Eita, am i correct?“

  
„Yes,“ Semi aswered as he stepped in and looked around at the office. The room looked just as expensive as he’d expected.  
Taking a seat, the man blabbered something about news and traffic until he pulled out Semi’s file.

  
„Medschool graduate, huh?“ He mumbled and flipped through the pages.

  
„It said in your letter that you wanted to work here as a nurse, am i right?“ He asked Semi.

„Yes.“

  
„Well, your motivation speech was rather good and these results are also well above avarage, so i find no reason not to consider hiring you. I only need to ask a fiew questions, you ready?“

  
Semi gave an affirmative. 

.

  
„Okay, first off; why should we hire you?“  
  
-  
  
Semi breathed once he exited the office. It had gone okay, but seeing as there was still a chance they wouldn’t hire him because of the amount of people who had applayed to work here, he felt a little uneasy.

  
Waiting for the elevator again, he took a quick glance at the people in white clothes passing by.  
He really hoped that Tanji sees him as a valuable asset, cause it would mean a lot to work at a Hospital like this.

  
As the elevator hit the ground floor Semi stepped out, but stopped and turned once he heard a loud shriek from the hall to his left. The next moment he saw a tall man with red hair manuver playfully with a patient’s cart from one room to another, all whilst..singing?

  
This abnormality lasted only for a fiew seconds, the man having dissapeared as quickly as he appeared. Semi was still trying to grasp at what had just happened. Blinking dumbly at the staff, he saw none of them even raising a brow.

Wouldn’t it have been for all the other patients looking as shook as he did, Semi would have already thought that he’d made it up.  
*He wore a kite, meaning he works here..and is a doctor * Semi thought as he started to move again.

  
All the way home that wierd incident haunted his thoughts. Was this usual? No other worker had moved a muscle at the scene, leaving him and the others completely at dark.  
His mind got a break once his phone started ringing.

  
„Hei, how did the interview go?“ He heard Goshiki ask.

  
„Okay.“

  
„Okay as in you might actually get the job or as in you have already accepted defeat?“

  
Semi huffed down a chuckle.  
„Jerk, no it went well.“

  
„Nice, hope you get to play nurse then. Oh and the team wants to know if you’ll come to practice again this weekend.“

  
„Not sure,“ Semi said slowly.

  
„Boo, i thought you were one of the cool adults.“ Goshiki said mockingly.

  
Semi glared at his own reflecton on the subway glass, „Remember last Wednesday?“

  
„.. Yeah?“

  
„ _Yeah_ , it was the last time i ever bought you alcohol.“ Semi said smugly and hung up, already hearing the younger’s whining and apologies sounding through.

  
They had met a fiew years back when Semi had been in his final year of high-school while Goshiki was just a fresh-man. The younger had tried out for volleyball, and pretty soon Semi began talking to the boy. Even after Semi had graduated they had stayed in touch, mostly because Goshiki was your regular poor teenager and he was too young to buy alcohol himself.

  
Opening the frontdoor, Semi already heard his cat’s loud meowing.  
„It’s okay, Ren.“ He muttered and squatted down to pet the kitty.  
After making himself coffee and changing into something more comfortable, Semi took a seat behind the computer. His last job still had a fiew ends that he had to finish in order to recieve his pay, and seeing as it was still early, he decided to get it done all at once.  
  
-  
  
It was the next day, and he was sitting with Goshiki at some cozy coffee-shop.

  
„But wait, maybe he was from the psyche-ward?“ The teen guessed.

  
Semi shook his head with a small smile, which caused Goshiki to add, „No think about it, if this place is really how you described it; all sophisticated and the best in Japan, then how can they allow some mad-man to roll around with a patient’s cart there?“

  
Semi shrugged, „Don’t know, but he was a doctor.“

  
Goshiki’s eyes widened as he sputtered out his coffee, „A doctor?! Never have i ever met a doctor with red hair, let alone one who’s completely nuts on top of it.“

  
Semi chuckled and checked his phone for the upteenth time. Tanji had said that he’d let Semi know if he got the job, mentioning that it would be a fast decision made in the next fiew days and Semi needs to step by once he gets notified.  

  
„You’re practically more glued to that thing than usual, new boyfriend?“ Goshiki teased.

  
Semi raised a brow and said, „You jealous i get more dick than you?“

  
This caused Goshiki to chocke once again, making Semi let out a light laugh.

„Let me know how it goes, okay? And think about the weekend!“ The teen yelled as they partes ways. Semi nodded and gave a small wave, setting his feet  towards home.

  
-

  
He woke when it was still dark out. Not that he had wanted to, but some ungodly chirping made him finally get up ond find the devil’s device.  
„Yeah?,“ he said with a croaky voice, rubbing his eyes.

  
„Well hello! I was beginning to think that you’d never answer.“ SHIT, it’s fucking Tanji. Semi was awake in a second and quickly said, „Sorry! I was sleeping.“

  
„No worries, only that next time you must already be at work during this hour.“

  
Semi froze and mumbled, „Wha..?“

  
There was a chuckle on the other side, and the man said,“You’re hired, Eita-kun. Only thing left to do is showing up.“

  
Semi started to rush through his appartment, muttering stuff like „I’ll be there“ and „thank you“ and hanging up.

  
After about 3 times of almost tripping over his cat, Semi was pretty much ready. He looked in the mirror and thanked the yesterday’s version of himself for colouring his hair again, the black tips standing out more permanently now.  
He smoothed down his trenchcoat and finally left the building. 


	2. Dva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2019 my vros

At the registry, Semi was met with a new secretary. This was a blond woman, looking a little too bright for such an early hour.

  
After filing him in and offering Semi good luck on his first day (how did she know, Semi had no idea), Semi took steps towards the elevator. He had been told to go to the 8th floor to get his uniform, and some assistant was supposed to give him a tour after that.

  
Even though it was only a little past 7AM, the waiting hall was packed with patients. As Semi looked at the workers speeding by with files and medical talk following, he felt a thrill go down his spine. This had been what he had wanted to do ever since he turned 17, and now it was about to happen.

  
Even though the elevator was big, the group of nurses that joined him managed to fill it up.  Listening to all 13 of them talk at the same time was rather excruciating, especially when the elevator stopped on each floor.   
Finally stepping out, Semi asked some lady there where he could find his suit.

  
„Oh, you’re the new nurse, aren’t you? Semi Eita right?“ The woman asked.

  
Semi blinked and said, „Yeah.“

  
„Well welcome, we don’t really have male staff here exept for the doctors, so it’s good to have someone new here for an exchange.“

  
Semi didn’t really know how to respond, so he just shrugged.

  
„But the uniforms are down the hall, there should be a dressing-room there so just tell the secretary your name.“ The nurse said with a smile and left. Semi strided down, and a lady named Kiyoko greeted him.   
  
„I hope these fit,“ she said as she handed Semi the white clothes, directing him to the lockers.   
  
He had been told that he can bring his own pants, only they had to be white to match the shirt.   
Pulling the white slim jeans on, Semi hummed a little when they fit perfectly.

  
Now fully dressed, he stared at his reflection in the mirror, feeling a smile creep on his face.   
As he walked out, Semi felt this all start to sink in once again.

  
After an hour of the tour they had only managed to go through 3 floors, mainly because this was one big building and also cause Kiyoko had showed him pretty much every room on those floors, meaning a lot.

She had a calm demeanor whilst talking about the patient-systems, hospital settings, people that worked here and etc.  
She had even introduced him to some workers when passing by or stepping in, all the nurses knowing him already for some reason.

  
They were currently walking down some corridor when a sight next to Semi caught his eye. It was a big mirrored glass showing through a room where there was an operation taking place, people in white either standing by or just listing the tools.

  
Kiyoko joined him and they both looked at the nurses do minor things.   
*Waiting for the doctor* Semi thought as he stared at the scene.

  
„I believe this is Tendou’s patient,“ Kiyoko said with a calm voice.

  
„Who’s Tendou-“ Semi started but stopped once he saw the same tall man with crazy red hair step into the room from the back, wearing a mask like everyone else. Semi’s eyes widened, looking  at the man now pull on gloves and stare lazily at some nurse who was talking to him.

  
„Tendou Satori, one of the best doctors here,“ Kiyoko said.

  
Semi  couldn’t really grasp it, as he stared at the said doctor who didn’t really fit in with the rest.

  
During the nurse’s jammering, Tendou’s bored look had wondered until it settled on the two of them behind the mirrored glass.   
Semi almost took a step back because of the weight of the stare, but the man’s demanor changed as his mouth formed to a grin under the mask and he showed them a piece sign.

  
„How did he know anyone was here?“ Semi asked with wide eyes.

  
„He didn’t,“ Kiyoko said and started to move, „he guessed.“

  
-

  
Kiyoko explained that she’d only showed him the main floors thus far, partly because her time was up and she needed to get back to work. She guided him to some new patient and told the nurse there to help him out alittle.

  
The nurse beamed and gave him some listings whilst talking about mindless stuff.   
Semi hummed every once in a while and asked the patient some questions, noting down his concernes.

  
„Look at you, already getting the hang of it,“ she said enthusiastically, „Will you be okay taking the blood examples on your own?“

 

„Yes,“ Semi aswered and put the binder down, pulling out the the needles and other nessesities.

  
„Great! I’ll be in the room next door, so if you have any questions then don’t be shy, okay,“ she said with a smile and took a leave.

  
It was around 12AM now, and Semi had gone through all the patients in that room. He had listed the blood examples, some nurse guiding him through at first, and was now standing in the corridor writing down the results.

  
He heard someone approaching whilst whistling – an anime intro? Which was pretty odd but Semi needed to get these listed down correctly so he didn’t bother glancing up.

  
„Eh? So you’re the new nurse,“ He heard a male’s voice say. He finally looked up, and i mean looked _up_.

His eyes widened as he saw the familiar mop of red, the man tilting his head to the side as he stared down at him.  
Semi managed a nod but felt a little uneasy, the other’s heavy gaze not leaving him once.

  
„Maa~ what’s your name?“ The man asked and sported a grin under his mask.

  
„Semi Eita,“ He answered, struggling to look the other in the face. He seemned a little spooky, eyes hooded but impressionable.

  
„SemiSemi, how cute,“ the mancooed and stared at him some more.

Semi was at a loss for words, pretty much gaping at this wierd doctor.

  
„I’m Tendou, but you can call me Satori,“ he said with a wink.

  
Just as Semi was about to say something, not sure what yet, a calm but deliberate voice interrupted this mismatched conversation.

  
„Tendou-san, please stop harassing him,“ as Semi glanced to his right, the owner of the voice had been another male nurse, his nametag stating „Akaashi K.“

  
Tendou raised his arms up, his expression animated, „How cruel Akaashi-kun! We were just having a lovely conversation, weren’t we SemiSemi?“ He said as he tilted his head to the side again.

  
Akaashi gave a sigh and laid an arm on Semi’s shoulder, guiding him away from the man.

  
„I’ll see you around~“ the man said after them in a sing-song voice.

  
„Don’t worry about him,“ Akaashi said with calm voice, „He may appear a little odd, but he’s actually a great doctor underneath all of that.“

  
Semi nodded and both of the nurses chatted for a while. Akaashi told him that he was the only other male nurse here, the whole department making a huge deal of it for some reason.   
  
At around lunch time Akaashi asked Semi’d if like to join him. He agreed and the pair set their feet towards the nearest caffee.

  
„How long have you worked there?“ Semi asked.

  
„Around a year and a half.“

  
Semi hummed and sipped his coffee. Akaashi’s phone rang and the moment he picked it up, Semi could hear every word from the phone, even across the table.

  
He blinked at Akaashi, seeing him give a sigh but still smile a little as he talked with someone named „Bokuto-san.“   
After finishing, Akaashi said, „Sorry, had to take it. He’s a little odd aswell,“ and a small smile found a way on his face once again.   
They wrapped it up and went back to the hospital.

  
For the rest of the day, Akaashi stepped by when he could and helped him out. Semi felt relieved cause he had trouble with not getting lost in the huge hospital, and Akaashi seemned to know the building like the back of his hand.

  
Around 5PM, the first work day had ended. Semi felt completely drained, but happy at the same time.   
Knowing that he had to wake up around 5AM to get to work on time tomorrow, he decided to hit the bed early.


	3. Tri

As he shut down the alarm, Semi realized that he really didn’t like mornings.  
He had also run out of coffee so he felt impossibly tired, even if this was only his second work day. Luckily Tanji had mentioned that they would have different shifts next week, meaning he gets to go to work later.  
  
Having registered himself in, he glanced down at his work scedule. Nothing major, just checking up on some patients, taking samples and so on. He still itched for a cup of too sweet coffee, but he promised himself he’ll order like 3 when he gets a break.  
  
After another visit to the Caffee with Akaashi, Semi felt a little better. Maybe because he liked the rutine which was slowly starting to develop, and also he’s coffeine intake had been filled for the day.  
  
Back at the hospital, he now needed to go and diagnose a fiew patients. Well not exactly diagnose, just write down what some doctor said was wrong and so on. Semi felt a little strine of annoyance cross his mind at that. He hadn’t gone to medical school to write down words for others. While it was true that he’d never truly desired to be a doctor; too much work, time consumption  and the fear of making the wrong call, he had still wanted to atleast diagnose a fiew deseases in his life, thank you very much.

  
Asking the secretary where the room 224 was located, he was guided to go the the ground floor and towards the very end of the corridor.

  
As Semi passed by the rooms, he saw that there weren’t many nurses here, only a fiew doctors.  
He also noticed that these were all one-person areas, each patient on their own.  
As he stepped in, there was an older man in rather fragile state laying on the bed. Semi’s eyes widened when he saw the other look a feet from death.  
  
„Oh, SemiSemi, what a lovely surprise!“ He heard a familiar voice say.

As Semi turned, he was faced with the same odd looking doctor from the other day; Tendou or something. Semi gave a nod and pulled up the binder, ready to note down the diagnose.

  
„Ma, ma, ma~, are you always this quiet or do i make you nervous?“ The man asked teasingly.

  
Semi just looked at the other, feeling a little bewildered. But this time there wasn’t any Akaashi here to drag him away from the scene, so Semi had time to regain his posture.

  
„..Should we diagnose him now?“ He asked the doctor instead, knitting his brows.

  
„Ah, you hurt me SemiSemi~“ Tendou said and faked a heart break, but finally dropped the teasing and walked up to the patient, checking his vitals.

  
„Blood infusion, defective AB group, no need for another bag,“ he said more formally and turned to the nurse again. „So tell me, what’s a nice place like you doing at a girl like this?“

  
Semi raised a brow, „I think you got it wrong,“ he finally managed and put the binder down.

  
Tendou laughed and left some notes there, now walking to the door. He held it open for Semi, eyes never leaving the smaller’s figure.

  
When outside, the man finally pulled down the mask. Even though his eyes were taunting, his face was pretty attractive all in all. Semi felt himself blush alittle and look down on his list to seek out the next patient.

  
„226, Seshime.“ He muttered and started to walk towards the said room, Tendou following close behind.

  
They marked down a fiew more patients, Tendou chirping some nonsense every now and then. But Semi liked to listen, even if he wanted to convince himself he didn’t.  
But what most facinated him was how Tendou’s demanor changed like a light switch when he studied his patients, listing their problems and wellbeing only seconds after taking a look. He appeared to be 100% in his element, the quirky animated persona washed away. But then the sly look was back and he was teasing Semi again like usual.  
  
„I need to go and check these in,“ Semi said after the last patient.

Tendou just tilted his head and looked at him, „ _Are?_ Leaving already? I was beginning to enjoy you playing nurse with me.“

  
Semi just shook his head to hold down a smile, „I need to, Tendou-san.“

  
„Sa-to-ri,“ Tendou said as he leaned in close, hands behind his back.

  
Semi's breath hitched a little at the sudden closeness, „Satori,“ he said quietly, as if testing it out.

  
He saw the man give a gleaming smile, finally pulling back.

  
„Good bye, SemiSemi~“ he said as he took lazy steps backwards.  
Semi felt his mouth tug into a smile as he gave a small wave.  
  
His shift passed by rather quickly after that, and he was now chatting with Akaashi in the lockerroom.

  
„How many doctors work here?“ Semi asked, pulling on his own t-shirt.

  
„All together 21,“ Akaashi aswered, „But about 17 of them only look after patients and give minor diagnoses. The rest are high-end and carry through operations and have the right to diagnose left-wing patients.“

  
Semi hummed. „And who are these „rest“?“

  
„Your usual cranky old-men, i suppose,“ Akaashi said with a small smile, and added, „Well all exept for Tendou-san.“

  
„How old is he anyway?“ Semi wondered out-loud.

  
„26, i think,“ Akaashi said and they started to make their way to the front, „But still the youngest doctor here by far.“

  
Semi went over the new information in his head. Tendou must have went to school earlier then, + somehow managed to cut down on the years of studying and went to work right after that. Semi made a mental note to ask him one day.

  
At the registration hall, a tall and bulky man with spiky hair suddenly shot up and yelled, „Akaashi!“

Semi turned to the said nurse and saw him sport a small smile, saying goodbye to Semi and going to greet the man.

  
He looked quite the opposite of Akaashi, their appearances differing on some cosmic levels and personalities clashing like fire and ice. Semi’s eyes widened once the man put down the motor cycle helmet and raised Akaashi up, spinning him around. Everyone exept the staff was pretty much staring, and there was a noticeable hint of pink on Akaashi’s cheeks. They finally left, the man’s hand securely around the smaller’s waist.  
Semi gave the lady at the desk his signature and left for the day.  
  
-  
As the first week passed by, the desired rutine had finally started to sink in. First he hadn’t throught a doctor like Tendou would have a part in it, but after all the casual jump ins the man „blessed“ Semi with each day, even that was starting to sound normal. It was a little tiring sometimes,  but Akaashi usually huffed the said doctor off when he noticed the looks Semi was starting to give, which could be a little terrifing sometimes.The other nurses were also friendly, some wierd doctors even a little too friendly (not implying on Tendou for once).

All in all he felt good, and had even went to that volleyball training Goshiki had pestered him about.  
  
*At least tomorrow i can go to work at a normal hour* Semi thought and sighed happily.


	4. четыре

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i died for like 3 months

"Hello!“ The blond secretary chirped from behind the desk. Semi nodded and signed himself in. 

  
" How was the first week?“ She asked.

  
"Good,“ Semi answered and looked around at the busy registry, patients speaking loudly and nurses passing by.

"Definetely a lot quiter up on the higher floors though,“ He added and turned to look at the woman again.

  
She nodded enthusiastically and said, "Yes! Not at all like in the movies, well exept for Tendou-san that is.“ Which really seemned like a slogan at this point.

  
Semi made a sound which may have implied a little too heavily that he knew exactly what she was talking about.   
  
After having changed into his usual attire, Semi picked up his binder and looked at his work schedule.   
Check in some new patients, take blood examples, the usual. It only ever felt transparent once he got stuck with some old people who complained all the time, even if they were treated at the best hospital in Japan.

-

It was around 12AM now and Semi had to change floors. 

  
"Terushima Yuuji, 23,“ He mumored as he glanced down on his pad.

  
Entering the room, he saw a bunch of elderly people so the only possibilty was the man with the two-toned hair.

  
Walking up, he asked whilst scribbling down some notes, "Terushima, correct?“

  
"Sure, cutie,“ the man said smugly. 

Semi raised an eyebrow, but the other continued," "Man i thought they only had hot nurses in movies, way to break the system.“ He sported a lazy grin and let his eyes roam over Semi’s body.

  
Semi stared at the man. *Shit, is he actually forreal?* He thought as he finally put the binder down, crossing his arms.

  
"Are you always this inappropriate or am i special?“ He said with an annoyed tone.

  
"Aww, don’t be like that, pretty. Jus’ tryna have some fun.“

  
Before Semi could give another snarky remark, he heard, "Fun, huh?“   
As he turned he saw Tendou standing there, eyes never leaving the man’s.

  
The other just raised an eyebrow and said " Yeah? But he’s playing nurse with me already, so no need for a doctor.“

  
Tendou suddenly took two long strides and was now looming over him, mumoring quietly, "Are you aware that assaulting a nurse can get you kicked out immediately? Do you want to wait another 8 hours with that?“ He asked and ghosted his fingers over the broken ribs. 

The man seemned rather terrified, and seeing Tendou just stare at him with that crazy look made Semi think it had been his goal all along.

  
"No, what, i-,“ but Tendou interrupted him again, "But maybe it already is too late, what do you think SemiSemi?“ He asked and turned to the nurse. 

  
Semi hadn’t said a single word during this, so when Tendou mentioned his name it brought him right back to earth. "No, i-it’s alright. I can handle it,“ he finally managed.

  
Tendou still stared hard at the man but finally pulled away, giving a dramatic sigh.

  
"Eh, you’re lucky that SemiSemi is such an angel, woulda thrown you out myself,“ he said and shook his head.

  
Semi finally stepped closer and started to inspect the wounds when- „Two fractured bones, close to the heart but like i said,  _ lucky _ . No need for a surgery; medication and bandages will do the trick,“ Tendou said lazily as he supported himself against the wall.

  
Semi blinked, but then listed it all down.   
"..i think he still needs to take a look,“ the man said warily. 

  
Tendou glared, "I just did. Do you maybe wanna take a look yourself? Could find a lot more damage if you keep pushing it.“

  
Semi just glanced up and finally Tendou’s eyes found his own, "It’s okay, i got it,“ he said soothingly. The other seemned to have relaxed a little, but still kept a close watch.   
As Semi took the blood examples, both men stayied completely quiet.   
  
Walking out, Tendou was the first to speak, "Ah, i am so hungry. Want to go and grab a bite with me, SemiSemi?“

  
Semi was still a little distracted by what had happened, so he just stared at the man; now completely himself again.

  
"..i need to tell Akaashi then,“ he said quietly and pulled out his phone, letting the other know that he won’t be joining him today.

  
"Yeeyy!“ Tendou said and gave his usual smile; a little wierd but oddly suiting.

-

At some dining place close by, Semi had now heard about pretty much every anime that had come out this year, great.

He was already starting to think that ditching Akaashi had been a bad idea, when Tendou asked, "But say, SemiSemi. Why did you want to work here?“ He tilted his head and looked at him. *Seems to be a habit* Semi thought.

  
"I just liked it,“ Semi said, „Wanted to be a nurse since i turned 17.“

  
"Eeh, and how old are you now?“

  
"21,“ Semi answered. 

  
Tendou just blinked, and Semi used it to ask, "How did you become a doctor?“

  
The man just shrugged, suddenly looking disinterested. "Family, was told that i’d be good so i pursued it.“

  
"Just like that?“ Semi asked in disbelief.

  
Tendou played with some napkin on the table, "Pretty much, had this habit of guessing the most likely possibility, so i went from being the middle blocker for Shiratorizawa to a doctor.“

  
Semi’s eyes widened. "You, you went to Shiratorizawa?“

  
Shiratorizawa was the best volleyball based high-school in Japan, everyone knew that, even people who didn’t like volleyball.

  
Tendou looked up and asked instead, "You like volleyball?“

  
Semi nodded, "I played as a setter for Karasuno. I still go and play with them sometimes during weekends,“ he said, and added before thinking, „You should come too.“

  
Tendou just stared at him and for once his face showed no emotion.

  
Semi was starting to think he hit some weakspot when he heard, "You’d like that?“

  
Semi huffed a laugh, "More importantly,  _ would you?“ _

  
Tendou was wearing his usual lop-sided smirk as he said, "Ya bet your cute-ass i would,“ leaning his chair so far back that he should have fallen already, Tendou said dreamily, "Ah, it’s been so long. Last time i played was ages ago and Ushiwaka-kun hadn’t left yet.“

  
Remebering that name from somewhere, probably mentioned by Tendou at some point, Semi wondered, "Who’s that?“

  
"Eh, you don’t know Ushiwaka-kun? We went to Shiratorizawa together and later on to med-school,“ Tendou said mindlessly as he wavered with his chair, "He’s also a doctor here, he just went abroad for a fiew months to get some extra courses.“

  
Semi hummed.

  
They talked some more and as Semi was about to pay his bill, Tendou had already handed the lady his card and was now supporting his head on his hand, looking at Semi with adoration. Semi just gave him a look and soon it was time to head back.    
  
"It was a lovely date, SemiSemi. We should do that again sometime,“ Tendou said and Semi had no idea if the man was teasing him again, or actually meant it.

  
He just settled on a nod, and Tendou jumped around in victory.

  
"Gotta go and save some people now, by-byee~“ He singed and waved whilst taking steps backwards, somehow managing to not crash into anyone.

  
Semi felt his mouth dug into a smile and he shook his head.


	5. пять

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo lemme know if u like it

It was the following day, and Semi was chatting with Akaashi in the storage room. It turned out that Akaashi had also once played volleyball along with the bulky man from the other day, who was now one of the top wing spikers in Japan.

“Was he the "Bokuto-san“ you keep on talking about?“ Semi teased Akaashi.

Akaashi raised a brow, but there was a slight blush on his cheeks. “I don’t talk about him all the time, he’s just a little too hyped which means an endless scenario of incidents worth mentioning.“

“Smooth,“ Semi noted and gave a half-way smile, ”Are you together?”

Akaashi nodded and put down his binder, “Since high-school.“

Semi had learned that Akaashi was the same age as him, so this meant about 3-4 years. He whistled and Akaashi gave a light laugh.

“Is Tendou still pestering you?“ He asked Semi. Semi knitted his brows.

A lot of people had asked him that lately, whether it be the secretaries, nurses or other doctors. “No, he’s a little wierd but i don’t mind,“ Semi said and looked down, putting a lock of hair behind his ear.

Akaashi was sporting a knowing smile as he said, “You like him.“

Semi’s eyes widened as he looked up, “No- what, i didn’t-“

But Akaashi continued, “No wonder, he stopped talking about all the cute anime girls right about when you started. These days all we hear is how you’re basically a godess who needs to be worshipped.“

Semi just stared, “i..what?“ Akaashi nodded, “I heard that the doctor who he works with, Ikkei-san, is right about reaching his limit of hearing how cute and amazing you are.“

Semi blushed and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “Is Tendou-san also the reason why you ditched me yesterday?“ Akaashi asked, but there was no malice behind the words.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to. He just asked outta nowhere and i was still a little too shocked by what had happened to tell him no i guess.“ Semi said.

Akaashi tilted his head a little, “By what had happened? Did he do something again?“

Semi shook his head and picked up some examples, “It..i don’t know. I had this patient who said some wierd things to me, and the next thing i know, Tendou is threatening the life out of him.“

Akaashi just blinked and asked, “..Is the patient still alive?“

Semi huffed a laugh, “Yes, jeez. Wouldn’t have let him commit a murder over some catcalling.“

Akaashi gave a sigh, “You make it sound a lot easier than it actually is.“ Semi raised a brow playfully and the pair went back to work.

-

The next morning had been hell again, making him wake up an hour too early to function. But as the day went on and Semi saw a young man with black hair rush by for the tenth time already, he came to a conclusion. They had a new assistant. Was he an assistant?

As Semi glanced over his pad, he saw the said man following one of the doctors again, noting down his every word. *Oh wait* Semi thought, *Maybe he wants to become a doctor aswell.*

It seemned that the raven haired man had finally ran out of fuel as he came to a stop, turning in Semi’s direction.

Semi must have looked as dumb-fonded as he felt, but before he could look down at his pad again he felt a pair of hands being thrown over his shoulders, locking around his neck. Semi felt himself start to panic as someone breathed right next to his ear. “Hi, SemiSemi,“ came a murmor, but just like that the other pulled away again.

Semi turned around immediately, "Are you crazy? You scared the shit outta me.“ He said with wide eyes.

Tendou just tilted his head to the side again, giving his usual lop-sided smile. “Aw, I’m sorry Eita-kun. Here, let me make it up to you by buying you lunch,“ He said innocently, putting his hands in the pockets of his kite and rolling on his heels.

Semi huffed and turned around again, seeing the young man still staring at their direction.

“What’s up with him?“ Tendou said lazily as he came to stand next to him. It almost looked as if the raven made a move toward them, but the next moment he was dragged away by some angry doctor whilst being scolded. Semi just shrugged, lowering his pad.

“But what about that lunch then, ne?“ Tendou asked him. “Only if you promise to not do that again.“

“Eh? Is SemiSemi jumpy?“ Tendou asked, but just as Semi was about to warn him about a cart that was coming up from right behind him, Tendou moved out of its way in one fluid motion, eyes not leaving Semi’s once. *He really is wierd* Semi thought, *But somehow it’s not off-putting, more like endearing in a way.*

“..Fine,“ Semi finally sighed and Tendou jumped around.

-

They were at the same dining place as last time, and Tendou was again talking about anime. Semi nodded every once in a while as he listened.The other’s tone and quirky persona were almost too much and not enough at the same time. How? Semi had no idea.

“Ah, come to think of it, it could’ve been the same kid who asked to shadow me,“ Tendou said, hands behind his neck as he wavered with his chair again.

“The raven haired?“ Semi asked. Tendou hummed. “It must have been a real let-down when they gave him Itahka-san instead though,“ he said and snickered.

Semi raised a brow. “Why didn’t you take him?“

Tendou shrugged and finally stopped the wavering, sitting normally when the food came. But Semi wanted an answer, seeing as this man was still a mystery.

“Have any others asked to shadow you before?“ He wondered.

“Mhm,“ Tendou said with his mouth full.

“And have you ever let them?“ As he looked at Tendou, Semi could have sworn he saw the other’s face faltering for a millisecond.

But just like that the persona was back and Tendou said with his usual tone, “Ma, SemiSemi. Why such sudden interest?“

Semi shrugged and answered, "I don’t know you, and you never talk about yourself.“

Tendou tilted his head a little, "I talk all the time, what do you mean Eita-kun?“

"You talk about everything that’s around you, but never about yourself.“ Semi said and looked down. It was quiet for a second, and Semi was already regretting ever asking anything when-

“I have let them.“

As Semi glanced up, Tendou’s eyes looked distant. “But i stopped.“

“Why?“ Semi asked quietly, holding his breath. There was silence again, until the man finally started speaking.

“Do you know why some of the staff calls me a guess-monster? It’s because i once had these med-school students that wanted me to teach them, so i did. But even after i gave them my time and shared my experience, i once overheard them talk about me like..like i was some freak, saying that I was fucked-up in the head and if it wouldn’t have been for my success, then they wouldn’t even be here. They named me that after i dismissed them all. I don’t care anymore, i’m too old to care, but back then it just triggered some old miscounters and.. i’d rather keep my distance.“

The words helds such heaviness, that Semi almost reached his hand out to take Tendou’s, almost.

“..Ah, did i actually spoil the mood? Man i never thought myself to be a party-wrecker,“ Tendou said, a little more like himself now.

Semi gave a small smile and they finally changed the topic.


	6. шесть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty ty for the kudos u the best muah here have a long chapter

The rest of the workdays passed by, and it was now Saturday. Goshiki had asked him about 7 times this week to come and play with them, so Semi finally thought fuck it and said yes.  
But his nerves were flying high because he had also mentioned the practice to Tendou on Friday, the other happily agreeing to come and offering to give him a ride.  
Now he had about 15 minutes to get ready, and he hadn’t even told Goshiki that he’d be bringing Tendou along.  
  
As he finally took his bag and looked in the mirror for the last time, his phone gave a chirp, Tendou letting him know he’s downstairs. Semi felt his heartrate pick up as he waited patiently for the elevator to hit the ground.  
  
Walking out, he already saw the familiar mop of red, the man taking drags from a sigaret as he lazily supported himself against his Tesla. WHAT? Semi just stared, and stared.  
  
Tendou finally noticed him and gave a piece sign followed with his usual lop-sided smirk.  
Semi took caucious steps closer whilst listing the possibilties; a)that’s not his car, b)it’s his but he stole it, and c)-  
  
“Ma, ma~, you’re awfully slow today, SemiSemi,“ he drawled as he opened the passenger door for him.  
  
“You, you have a Tesla?“ Semi managed, finally taking a seat in the expensive car.  
  
“Yup,“ Tendou said and took long strides to his side.  
  
Semi was still a little sceptical, especially when Tendou added, “Have a Harley aswell, but i thought a car would be more comfortable, ne?“  
  
He turned on the motor and the car roared to life. Tendou chuckled as he looked at the other still in awe. *Fuckin cute* The doctor thought, and finally rolled out.  
  
“I didn’t tell Goshiki you’d be coming.“ Semi said as the pair walked up to the Karasuno High-school.  
  
“Why? Didn’t want to scare him away with my mad blocking skills?“ Tendou asked playfully.  
  
Semi shook his head with a smile. “Probably, so i’d advise you to keep it on the low because i don’t know what he’s capable of when he learns that you went to Shiratorizawa.“  
  
Tendou chuckled and opened the door, letting the smaller go in first.  
Semi guided him towards the lockerrooms, and they set their bags down.  
  
“Eh, where are all the others?“ Tendou wondered, pulling off his jacket.  
  
“Probably practising already,“ Semi answered, “They sometimes start earlier when the coach tells them to.“  
  
“Maah, our coach made us run home from a match one time because we lost.“ Tendou said as if he was still reliving the pain.  
  
Semi huffed a laugh, “I thought you never lost?“  
  
“That’s the thing,“ Tendou said, “The second you aren’t giving 120%, you are losing. So our coach made sure that every match we ever had would have the same amout of pressure as the finals at the nationals.“  
  
“Damn,“ Semi mumbled. Tendou just shrugged and turned to roam through his bag, pulling off his shirt at the process.  
Semi was definetely not staring at the other’s lean but clearly muscled back. He felt his face heating up, so he quickly turned away and got changed.  
  
“Oi, Semi!“ Goshiki yelled and waved as the pair entered the gym. The others stopped and greeted him aswell.  
  
Semi gave a small wave but as Goshiki was still staring at Tendou, he said, “This is Tendou.“  
Tendou gave a piece sign and a smile.  
  
“He’s so tall,“ some freshman mumbled.  
Tendou just looked down at Semi and asked, “Warm up or nah?“  
  
Semi just shrugged and went to join the others near the court “Wasn’t the biggest fan of them, to be honest.“  
  
“Eh, you’ll end up with an aching back once you’re sixty, SemiSemi.“  
  
“You really sound like a doctor, you know?“ Semi said with a half-smile.  
  
“Wait, YOU’RE that doctor?“ Goshiki suddenly asked, eyeing the other’s crazy red hair.  
Tendou turned to him lazily, “Mh?“  
  
But just as Goshiki was about to say something, he saw Semi from the corner of his eye; shaking his head rapidly and mouthing “NO.“  
  
Goshiki just sputtered, “Oh um, whoops,“ and added, “Anyway, we were just switching sides, so if you wanna join, now’s the best time.“  
  
Tendou’s eyes wondered over the players, as he finally took strides towards one of the teams. Semi was already going to the other side, when he heard.  
“ _Are_? You’re not joining?“ Tendou asked as he tilted his head. Semi should really start counting the times already.  
  
“Even numbers, Tendou,“ Semi reminded him.  
  
Tendou just stared at him through the net and finally said, “If we win, you’ll come to our side.“  
Semi looked at his teammates hopelessly, but seeing as none of them dared to say anything, Semi finally sighed and agreed.  
  
“IF, you win.“ He reminded the man, and went to stand on his spot. Tendou smirked and put his arms behind his head, waiting for the serve. As the game started, Semi’s eyes unconciosly flickered to Tendou, the other’s posture slumped but on alert. Semi’d say that he almost looked bored, but the expression was pretty usual for the other.  
  
Both teams had scored their first points now, and Semi was pretty much staring shamelessly at Tendou at this point. The said man hadn’t really moved, more so just watched til now. Semi was growing impatient, cause he wanted to see that raw power which only a fiew, mostly Shiratorizawa players posessed.  
  
He didn’t have to wait long cause as their wing spiker went to score, Tendou jumped and blocked the ball down with such force that no one had time to react.  
Everyone grew quiet after that.  
  
“Eh, can you give me the ball? It’s my time to serve,“ Tendou said mindlessly as he was already walking to the line.  
  
“Whaa..“ Goshiki managed as he finally threw the other the ball.  
Semi’s eyes were glued to the other side, watching Tendou throw the ball up and take steps, until he jumped and slammed the shit out of it. The ball wheezed by and again, no libero of theirs had had time to react.  
“Semi, who did you bring?“ Goshiki whisper-yelled whilst looking horrifed.  
  
Semi didn’t answer. He was still a little moonstruck, and as none of them managed to catch Tendou’s serves, the score was now 10:2.  
“Looks like you’ll be coming to my side after all, SemiSemi,“ Tendou said playfully, and served for the upteenth time.  
  
But Semi had had enough, and he yelled, “Tadashi!“ seeing the other finally connect with the ball.  
Semi setted, and they finally got a spike in.  
  
“Ah, finally,“ Tendou said as he stretched his arms. The team was staring at Tendou with questionmarks, and the man sighed, “What? It’s a teamsport, isn’t it? Get’s boring when i have to score alone.“  
  
Semi’s team only managed to get in a fiew points after that cause Tendou was again in front of the net, blocking pretty much every single spike that came.  
  
*He really is a guess-monster,* Semi thought as he finally went to serve. He knew that his serves were strong, and it showed as their team finally scored point after point.  
As Semi made another serve (score now 20:12 to their disadvantage still), Tendou suddenly took steps backwards and stopped it. *What?* Semi thought. The other had been front row, so he must’ve started moving before hand to catch it.  
He saw the man speed to the front again and yell, “Reon!“ As he spiked the ball down with full force.  
  
“Gaah, is there anything he can’t do!?“ He heard Goshiki groan wearily.  
  
“Lose, i guess,“ Semi muttered. He caught Tadashi’s toss again, going for a set but then making a dump at the last minute. Tendou’s eyes widened for a fractured second, as he reached for the ball a monent too late, and Semi’s team scored a point.  
  
“Nice, Semi,“ Goshiki said and patted his back.  
  
Tendou tsked and shook his head with a smile, “Now i REALLY want you on my side,“ he said. Semi just raised a brow playfully. They played until 25, and Tendou’s team won with 25:15.  
  
“Yayy!“ Tendou jumped around in victory, singing some tune.  
  
They switched sides, and Semi just sighed as the man walked up to him with such a smug grin that Semi thought about going to the other side again.  
“Now you can set to me, SemiSemi, and then i can spike them all down!“ He said happily and walked up from behind him, locking his hands around Semi’s shoulders again and swaying.  
  
“Stop, jeez,“ Semi said, but there was a smile creeping on his face and a slight blush on his cheeks.  
Tendou pulled away, and they were just about to start when someone threw the gym door open, panting loudly. Semi’s eyes widened as he noticed that this was the same young man from the hospital the other day.  
  
“Sorry, i had to drop Hinata off,“ He said and put his bag down. He looked rather normal and chill (compared to the other day), that is until his eyes settled on the two of them; Semi just staring and Tendou sporting a bored look.  
  
The shock was back now, the raven just gaping his mouth and not moving.  
“Yo, Kageyama. Come to this side, we had to swich a good one out cause the red wanted him on his team.“  
  
Semi huffed.  
  
Kageyama quickly made it to his side, now staring shamelessly at Tendou through the net with wide eyes. The said man just looked ahead mindlessly and put his arms behind his head, waiting for the game to begin.  
  
As the first points came they had settled on a rutine: when a spike comes, then Tendou and Sawamura will both jump to block. When it’s a serve or a chance ball then the back row will toss to Semi who’ll set to Tendou to spike it down.  
  
Each time that Tendou either spiked or blocked, Semi stared. He was mesmerised by the skill and power behind the moves and so were the rest, especially Kageyama. When Tendou had jumped his first block, the raven almost fell over, looking even possibly more on the edge.  
  
“Hey, Kageyama, You good? Seem a little hesitant today,“ one of the players said.  
  
“I’m fine,“ the other aswered and waited to set again.  
  
But as the game went on, Semi realized that Tendou wasn’t the only one getting glances. Every time Semi setted for the man, he felt the raven’s eyes on him.  
Tendou must have finally noticed aswell and was now glaring at the other through the net, Kageyama looking down immediately. Tendou mumored, "What a wierdo, Jeez,“ (which was quite rich coming from him) and shook his head, putting his hand on Semi’s lower back to signal him to jump a block with him this time.  
  
They won, with the enourmous gap of 25:9.  
As Semi and Tendou were walking back to the lockerrooms, they heard someone behind them say, "Um, excuse me?“  
  
Both of them turned, and were met with a nervous looking Kageyama. Tendou just sighed and said, "What?“  
  
The other stammered, "I, um, i just wanted to ask if you’d consider-“  
  
"I already considered,“ Tendou said with a glare and turned to him fully, "And i gave my answer, so how about you stop following me around like a lost puppy now, ne?“  
  
The raven looked at them with wide eyes, and Semi felt pity. Mainly cause he himself had been shut down in his life like that, and even though he had made it to the top without anyone’s help, the memories of those encounters still stung to this day. Semi turned to Tendou, "Could you maybe just hear him out?“ He asked cautiously, looking up with pleading eyes.  
  
Tendou looked at him with an expression Semi couldn’t read, until he finally gave a sigh, "Mah, it’s not fair if you give me that look you know,“ he said with faked pain and turned to the raven again.  
  
"You better fucking kiss his louboutin's or something cause he’s the only reason i’m willing to listen to your boring stammering,“ he said and locked his hands in front of him.  
  
Kageyama looked startled but immediately thanked Semi. When the raven started some medical-talk that even Semi had trouble understanding and as the tall man got engaged in it as well, Semi quietly backed off and went back to the lockers. He’d be damned if he had to shower with the other man, so he quickly got out of his clothes and wrapped a tower around himself, heading to the showers. He was out before Tendou had even managed to pull off a shirt. He felt the other’s taunting eyes roam over his upper body, making him a little unconcious. He had always been told that he’s a little too skinny and petite, and having his body on display like that didn’t feel engouraging at all.  
  
"Wait, you have a navel-piercing?“ Tendou asked in disbelief, and Semi could have sworn he heard the other’s breath hitch.  
  
He nodded slowly and looked down on reflex. He was wearing a silver one with a little pink stone and a butterfly.  
  
"Daammnn,“ The man whistled and his eyes flickered to a darker shade. Semi shrugged and finally pulled on a shirt.  
  
"How did it go?“ Semi asked.  
  
Tendou looked up, “With the kid?“  
  
“Mhm,“ Semi nodded and roamed through his stuff.  
  
“Alright, i guess,“ Tendou said and pulled off his shirt, “A little too talkative, but atleast he knows what he’s talking about.“  
  
Semi stared at the other’s solid chest and quickly looked down.  
“And, um, what did he want? To ghost you or..?“ Semi managed and pulled his pants on.  
  
“Yea,“ Tendou said and stood up with a towel around his middle.  
  
“And..?“  
  
Tendou shrugged, but right before dissapearing behind the lockers he said, “Said i’d think about it.“


	7. Семь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but work kinda took over. But i do hope u enjoy

It was the beginning of Semi’s third week, and he groaned as he saw the mean secretary at the registration again. It seemned like the other was always trying to surpress his dislike towards him, but failing.

Taking a breath after crossing that obstacle, Semi stood in front of the elevator. No one else had joined him, which was unusual but definetely welcoming. Waiting for the doors to close, he saw someone rush in at the last second. Semi was already waving those two minutes of alone time goodbye, when a familiar raven haired man looked up, the figure hunching and panting.

Both of their eyes widened at the recognition.

"Kageyama-kun,“ Semi said finally, breaking the silence. The raven straightned out quickly and voiced, "Semi-san, thank you again.“

Semi waved him off, "No need.“ And there was a hint of smile on his face as he thought  *Tendou actually agreed.* The next moment the doors opened and Semi got out, Kageyama on his tail.

"No i, i really don’t know how i could thank-“ the raven started.

"Eh, i finally agree to guide your boring-ass around and that’s how you repay me? By pestering my SemiSemi?“ Tendou said. Both of them looked up, the said man tilting his head, again.

"Tendou-san!“ Kageyama said loudly and bowed.

"Jeez, what’s with the bowing? Lamee~,“ Tendou sighed boredly and gave a yawn, but then turned to Semi with a familiar smirk.

"Say, how about i step by around 12 and we get lunch then?“ The doctor asked whilst looking up from his watch. It was still a little too early for Semi’s taste, so he just nodded and walked away from the scene, hearing Tendou singing „goodbyee~,“ after him as usual.

-

For the rest of the day Semi constantly saw the unlikely duo march around. It was quite comical how the raven truly followed Tendou around like a lost puppy, only that this time he had the right. Semi smiled each time he saw the pair from a far again, eyes catching Tendou’s bored look and Kageyama’s eager one.

"Truly beautiful, isn’t it?“ Akaashi said sarcastically as they stared at the two; Kageyama talking and Tendou not listening.

"Really found each other, didn’t they?“ Semi added. Akaashi huffed a laugh and turned once he heard a familiar voice yell, 

"AkaKkAashhHHiiIIII!! We WOOONN!!“

The next moment the said nurse was picked up (again) and spun around. After calming a little and putting the smaller man down, he noticed Semi.

"Oya oya? Are you Semi?“ He asked and tilted his head, awfully similar to a certain someone.

Semi nodded. "Bokuto-san, correct?“

The other gave a gleaming smile, "Hey hey hey! I knew Akaashi spoke about me at work,“ He said proudly and pulled the said nurse against his side by the waist. Semi was about to tell the man just how 10 out of 10 his guess had been, when he saw Akaashi’s murderous look.

" I heard you like volleyball aswell,“ the buff man said.

"I do,“ Semi answered.

The other grinned, "That’s cool! Alotta people working here play.“

Semi gave a nod and checked his watch. He had promised to get coffee with Goshiki after work and he was running out of time.

"Tsk, i’m already late,“ He muttered and apologized, promising to continue another time.

-

"So,“ Goshiki said and leaned back with his chair. Semi just raised a brow.

"Don’t make that face like you don’t know what i’m talking about.“

"I’m truly lost,“ Semi shook his head, "Honest. George.“

The teen huffed and finally elaborated, "What’s with the red? You dating or something?“

Semi faltered, "What? No, why’d-“

"Did you actually not notice how thirsty you looked each time the guy blocked? Or served? Or spiked? Or breathed for that matter? Jeez it was like highschool all over again.“

Semi flinched at the last comment, but managed, "Weren’t those like, all of our team’s reactions? Even you were practically drooling.“

"Jealous?“ Goshiki asked whilst quirking a brow.

"From what i heard he likes shounen girls, and last time i checked you were neither.“

"DuddDee, he was pretty much all over you back there, and besides didn’t you say the same thing about Atsumu? But maybe you do look like a girl a little now that i-“

"OKAY,“ Semi stopped the other before he could actually give a reason to hit him.

"What? I remember when ’Tsumu stayed over one time and your lingerine was laying arou-“

This time Semi DID throw his sports drink, hitting the other square in the face.

-

"Say, are you busy this weekend SemiSemi?“ Tendou asked.

It was the following day and the pair was sitting at the familiar diner. Semi raised a brow.

"Might go to practise again, why?“

Tendou shrugged. "They invited me to some boring conference again. I thought that if you’d join then there’d at least be a point in going this time.“

Semi blushed, "What kind of a conference is it?“

"Something about doctors coming together and bla bla..damn i can’t remember the name though, something with light/lightning, sounded like that car from-“

"Lightning Queensbury organisation?“ Semi asked with wide eyes.

"Yea, whiew! Was thinkin like crazy already,“ Tendou chuckled and made to wipe his forehead.

Semi just sat there and stared at the other man, who had asked so casually for Semi to join him at one of the most important annual meetings there is, like it was just another day of the year for him.

"..And you asked me to come with?“

"I mean, it’d be dope if you would,“ Tendou said and leaned back with his chair.

Semi sighed. "I’m not a some high-end doctor, Tendou. I’m not even A doctor,“ He explained to the other.

"So? You went to med-school, didn’t you? Meaning you studied the exast same stuff as me, i just went a little crazy and studied the rest of the boring things aswell,“ He said with an easy smile, voice sincere.

Semi really couldn’t figure the strange man out, and moments like these were the exact reasons why. Just as he thought he had made some progress, the other managed to surprise him again and make him start all over.

"I..i don’t know,“ Semi said, "Would they even let me? I mean..“

"Of course they would.“ Tendou said easily.

Semi took a breath. One of the main reasons why he had wanted to study at Med was because then he could go to that converence himself one day. But he realized a little too late that they would only invite some of the best doctors in Japan, meaning he’d never get the chance. But now, he had this long-lost wish thrown right at his face, and Semi had no idea how to act.

"..Only if you promise that it’s okay like, a hundred procent.“ He said cauciously.

Tendou snickered, "I already did like 3 times, didn’t i?“ Semi shrugged, and finally relaxed a little when the man changed the topic.

-

Semi couldn’t sleep that night. The mere thought of actually having this opportunity offered to him made Semi twist and turn in his sheets until the morning sun started to rise. He hadn’t given a clear „Yes,“ or „No,“ to the other man, mainly because if there was one thing that Semi feared the most, then it was seemning undeserving. That one thought haunted his mind the entire night; the legitimate fear that someone will look at him and Tendou, and think that he’s just some throphy or only made it here by sucking the boss’ dick. Semi finally rose.

"i can’t agree.“ He mumbled to himself with a sad tone, but the understanding was there. He slowly moved to make himself coffee and get ready for the day.

-

"Oh, Akaashi,“ Semi said as he walked in the dressing room. The said nurse looked up from his binder and offered a little smile.

"Hi Semi,“ he greeted.

As semi’s eyes fell from the other’s face to the hickey on his neck instead, Akaashi laid a hand over it immediately.

"Shit, is it that noticeable?" He asked with wide eyes and searched for a mirror.

Semi gave a chuckle and managed to relax alittle, watching his friend panic.

"One of those uh, posessive types, mh?“ He said as he supported his figure against the wall.

"You have no idea,“ Akaashi breathed out as he finally got a glimpse of himself, now pulling his collar up higher.

"You look a feet from death, you know?“ The dark haired nurse mumored whilst still examining his neck.

"Huh?“ Semi looked up, his focus definetely not the sharpest today. Akaashi made to roll his eyes, but leaned down to roam through his louis V, offering Semi a..make up bag?

"Otherwise you’ll scare the patients away,“ Akaashi said with a half-smile.

Semi huffed, "Does it work on doctors aswell?“ But took the bag.

Akaashi frowned, „Did something happen?“

"No, no it’s just..“ Semi trailed off, "He asked me to come to LQO.“

Both nurses were quiet for a second, when Akaashi finally spoke, "..Shit.“

"Yea i.. i kind of freaked out myself, couldn’t really sleep.“ Semi said tiredly whilst rubbing his eyes.

"But you’ll go, right?“ Akaashi asked.

"I..“ Semi looked down, "No.“

"Why?“ The other nurse wondered gently.

"..I just don’t want the high-end people there to look at me and think i’m not deserving or that i only made it thanks to cozying up to Tendou.“ Semi finally answered.

Akaashi took cautious steps closer and was now standing in front of Semi, "I don’t know why you would think you’re not deserving.  Tendou doesn’t ever take people to work meetings just cause they’re a good time. If he invited you, then that means he values you over any other nurse or doctor here.“ Semi stared at the other nurse with wide eyes.

"So if you really want to go, then go. It should be about you and not what everyone else is gonna think.“ Akaashi said easily, picked up his binder and went back to work.

Semi was left standing there alone, clutching someone else’s make up bag whilst having a mini panic attack.

-

"Oh SemiSemi. I didn’t knew you wore make up.“ Tendou said and leaned really fucking close to Semi’s face.

Considering that they were standing in a rather busy hallway, Semi felt his breath hitch at the other’s actions, taking a step backwards.

"I don’t. Akaashi said that i’ll scare the patients off if i didn’t.“

Tendou stared at him for a fiew seconds, and then started laughing, as in full on laughing. Semi was mesmerised  by the scene, already forgetting why the other was laughing in the first place, just thank god that he was.

He felt his own mouth dug into a smile as he nudged the doctor.

"Cut it out, you’re making a scene.“ Semi said, even though he didn’t really mean it. He was just dreading how addictive the other’s laugh was, already laughing along himself a little.

"SOr-Sorry just, whiew that was a good one, you got me there.“ The man said whilst taking breaths.

Semi tried to compose himself and just gave the other a look, "He did say that, so i don’t know why-“

"Hi-la-ri-ous, like i said.“ Tendou still snickered, but finally managed to calm down alittle.

"Anyways, i wanted to ask you about that Lightning-thingy again.“ The doctor said and supported himself against the wall.

"I um,“ Semi went over Akaashi’s words,

"..Okay.“

"Yaayy!“ Tendou cheered in victory, and still mumbled dreamily to himself when some doctor came and dragged him back to the operation hall.


End file.
